totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Co to bliny?
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 10 McKey prowadzi pociąg. McKey: Witajcie! Oto co się wydarzyło ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie. Odcinek zaczął się wieczorem w Bułgarii. Oczywiście w przedziale zwycięzców drużyna Bitch, please! Jak zwykle toczyła swoje spory. Lukaninho obierał nową strategię i w sumie nic ciekawego się tam nie wydarzyło. Bobbie coraz bardziej zakochiwał się w Selishy, co oczywiście pod koniec odcinka okazało się nieprawdą i mimo, że wszyscy liczyliśmy na nową parę programu to Tyson to zniszczył i przyznał się, że dalej kocha Kimberly. Smutne. Allice znowu nie ogarniała. Następnie rozwiązałam drużyny i wróciła do nas Yoanna... a właściwie jej alter ego Betty, która wprowadziła nieco zamieszania. Wtedy zaatakował nas morderca, którego wspaniale zagrała Roxy. Od razu Kimberly rzuciła Tysona w ręce zabójcy. Serio?! I on jeszcze ją kocha?! Emma odegrała się na Kimberly również rzucając ją w ręce zabójcy i razem z Lukaninho uciekając szybem wentylacyjnym. Selisha z Allice pod pachą próbowała się schować w przedziale niewolników, jednak Allice chciała wpaść w pułapkę zabójcy... ale Selisha ją uratowała. Selisha i Allice pobiegły do toalety w przedziale zwycięzców w którym jak gdyby nigdy nic kąpała się Fatima. Skończyło się na tym, że Selisha zniszczyła wannę... i przedział. Po tym razem z Allice uciekły przez przewody wentylacyjne. Cała czwórka spotkała się nad schowkiem na miotły, w którym Selisha zobaczyła, że Yoanna całuje Bobbiego. Cóż. Dobry plan Yoanno! Na końcu to Yoanna pokonała zabójcę i wygrała nietykalność i przywilej pobytu w Przedziale Zwycięzców. Na szokującej ceremonii odpadły Emma i Selisha. Cóż. Może w końcu? A zresztą teraz już tylko siódemka walczy o zwycięstwo. Komu się powiedzie? Czy Bobbie dalej będzie wprowadzać zamieszanie? I co przydarzy się nam w Rosji? Oglądajcie ten zaskakujący odcinek Totalnej Porażki! Przygody w Europie!!! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców Yoanna siedziała w przedziale Zwycięzców razem z Bobbiem, którego zaprosiła z racji tego, że wygrała zadanie. Atmosfera była napięta z racji tego, że Bobbie wydał się przez Selishę. Nagle Yoanna podeszła do Bobiego. Yoanna: Słuchaj Bobbie... wiem, że jesteś zły, ale nie cieszysz się, że Selisha odpadła? Przecież teraz możesz spokojnie knuć! Nie musząc martwić się o humory Selishy! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Prawda jest taka, że nie znamy ani części całego planu Bobbiego... nie zastanawialiście się, że on potulnie przeszedł przez dziewięć odcinków?! I w końcu zakochując się?! Nie, nie, nie! Betty jest już wyczulona i wiem, że coś niedobrego czai się w powietrzu... ale co ty knujesz? Bobbie uśmiechnął się. Bobbie: Ależ ja nie jestem zły na ciebie Yoanno... czy jak tam wolisz Betty. Ja po prostu robię to co już dawno zaplanowałem! (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Zastanawiacie się dlaczego to robię? Cóż to bardzo proste! Ja chcę tylko zniszczyć świat! Kiedy już nie ma Selishy mogę robić co mi się żywnie podoba i nie będę ponosił za to konsekwencji w postaci katany wbitej w moją głowę. Cóż Selisho! Ja po prostu wygrałem! Yoanna: Czyli cały czas masz jeszcze coś do pokazania? Bobbie: Yoanno... czy Betty ja jeszcze nie zacząłem się naprawdę bawić ze Światem! Yoanna: Słuchaj no... powiedz mi co knujesz... przecież razem... razem... Bobbie: Razem to możemy sobie zrobić dobrze w łóżku... ja pracuje sam! Bobbie odsunął nogą Yoannę od siebie. Yoanna: Ahh tak? Bobbie: Właśnie tak! A teraz nie przeszkadzaj mi i daj mi się relaksować w tym przedziale do którego mnie sama zaprosiłaś! Yoanna: I teraz żałuje... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: To oznacza wojnę Bobbie! (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Chcesz walczyć Betty? Zagwarantuje ci, że to będzie naprawdę ciekawy dzień! Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników Reszta, czyli Allice, Kimberly, Fatima, Tyson i Lukaninho siedzieli w przedziale. Allice siedziała na deskach i je macała. Po chwili podeszła do niej Kimberly. Kimberly: Hej... jesteś Allice prawda? Allice: Tak. <3 Mam tak na wisiorku, na przypadek jakbym się zgubiła. Kimberly: Nie smutno ci? Allice: Dlaczego? Kimberly: No... bo najpierw odpadł Peter... a teraz Selisha... Allice nie ogarniała. Allice: A kto to Peter i Selisha? Kimberly: Peter to twój brat? A Selisha to twoja przyjaciółka? Allice ogarnęła. Allice: Co?! Felicja odpadła?! Kiedy! Kimberly: Jakieś dwa dni temu... Allice zaczęła płakać. Kimberly: Allice... Allice! Nie płacz! Fatima: Pff! Nawet dzieci płaczą na jej widok! Weź załuż ją papierową torbę na głowę... tak jak to zrobił Tyson! Tyson siedział w kącie z papierową torbą na głowie. Było tak od czasu ceremonii. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: No jak mam się inaczej zachowywać! To, że to reality-show to ich nie usprawiedliwia, że puścili głosy na żywo! Przecież ja tam chciałem po cichu wywalić Emmę, ale nie... dzięki producenci! Lukaninho usiadł koło Tysona. Lukaninho: Słuchaj stary... wydajesz się najnormalniejszy tutaj... Tyson: Serio? Lukaninho: Więc mam dla ciebie biznes! Tyson: Jaki... (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Plan jest taki... zawrzeć męski sojusz z Tysonem i Bobbiem i wywalić dziewczyny. Musimy się trzymać razem, puki dziewczyny nie są w stanie się ze sobą sprzymierzyć... proszę was... jedynie Allice zagłosuje jak im karzą, a Kimberly, Yoanna i Fatima będą całymi siłami próbowały postawić na swoim! Lukaninho: Musimy założyć męski sojusz... dziewczyn jest dalej więcej, a teraz nie są w stanie się ze sobą związać! Tyson: ... Lukaninho: No weź... nie bądź taki. Chcesz znowu zostać wywalony przez tak głupi sposób jak ostatnio? Tyson: Ja miałem po prostu pech! Zresztą od czasu, gdy telewizja zniszczyła mój związek z Kimberly jakoś tutaj jestem... bo jestem... Lukaninho: Gościu... to było jeszcze we Francji... Tyson: I co z tego! Ja mam dalej pustkę w duszy! Nagle pociąg gwałtownie stanął i wszyscy polecieli do przodu pociągu. Rosja, Przejście Graniczne Wszyscy wpadli do kontrolki, w której McKey rozmawiała z celnikiem. McKey: O witajcie... jak się tutaj znaleźliście? Wszyscy zdenerwowani patrzyli na McKey. Kimberly: Złamaliśmy podstawowe prawa fizyki i jakimś cudem mimo, że to nie miało żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia to znaleźliśmy się tutaj. McKey: To... fajnie! McKey uśmiechnęła się, a celnik z niedowierzaniem patrzył na Kimberly. Fatima: Ekhem... panie Rosjanie! Piękność jest tutaj! Yoanna: Weź się nie kompromituj... Celnik spojrzał na zdjęcie po czym wybiegł z pociągu by zadzwonić. McKey: Więc puki celnik nie wróci i nie odda naszych paszportów chcę was jako pierwsza powitaj w Rosji! Tyson: Rosja? Czy to już nie jest w Azji? McKey: To prawda, że większa część Rosji jest w Azji, jednak my udamy się do Moskwy! Która jest w Europie! Tyson wpadł z papierową torbą na głowie do składu węgla. Lukaninho: Super... ale spokojnie! Pomogę mu! Lukaninho wskoczył w górę węgla. O dziwo znalazł tam Allice zamiast Tysona. Lukaninho: A ty, co tu robisz?! Allice: Szukam Petera... podobno odpadł... Lukaninho: Szukaj dalej... Lukaninho puścił Allice. W tym momencie do kontrolki weszło 10 uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Lukaninho schował się w węglu. McKey: Przepraszam... ale co się tutaj dzieje? Celnik wyszedł z berłem w stronę Kimberly. Celnik: Witamy! Caryco Kimberly! Wszyscy osłupieli. Kimberly: Co? ja carycą Rosji? Celnik: Zdjęcia i imię nie kłamią! Jesteś praprapraprapraprawnóczką carycy Katarzyny! Fatima otrząsnęła się. Fatima: Co?! Taka pokraka carycą?!?!?! To ja tu powinnam być królową! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No to musi być żart! Nic podobnego, że ktoś podobny do Kimberly mógł być carem Rosji. Szczególnie, że mają tutaj najcudowniejszą Fatimę na świecie! Kimberly uśmiechnęła się i odebrała berło. Kimberly: Skoro jestem carycą Rosji to... Kimberly zmierzyła Fatimę wzrokiem. Kimberly: Rozkazuje wam, żebyście wtrącili Fatimę do lochu, a następnie wysłali ją na Sibir! Fatima: No chyba nie! I oddawaj mi berło, które mnie się należy! Żołnierze posłusznie złapali Fatimę i zamknęli ją w wozie. Yoanna: Hej Kimberly! Weź się uspokój! Kimberly: Ależ jestem spokojna! Żołnierze! Widzicie wszystkich tutaj? Macie ich skuć i uwięzić w lochach! Żołnierze zabrali Bobbiego, Yoannę i McKey do samochodów i razem z Kimberly odjechali do Moskwy. Po chwili Lukaninho wyciągnął z węgla Allice i Tysona. Tyson: Hej! Co się tutaj dzieje! I jaka caryca Kimberly?! Lukaninho: Nie mam pojęcia... ale Tyson na twoim miejscu zmienił bym twarz... skoro caryca Rosji cię nienawidzi to bałbym się na twoim miejscu... Tyson: Jaka caryca?! To dalej tylko Kimberly! Allice: Czekaj... to gdzie jesteśmy! Lukaninho: Słuchajcie! Tyson! Jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy mogą uratować resztę od wieczności na Sybirze! Musimy jechać do Moskwy i ich uratować! Tyson: A skąd wiesz, że oni tam pojechali?! Lukaninho: Bo to Kimberly, a ona z radością popławi się w luksusie! Lukaninho z Tysonem uruchomili pociąg i wyruszyli w drogę do Moskwy. Allice wystawiła głowę przez okno i wystawiła język jak pies. Allice: Jak przyjemnie! Moskwa, Lochy Żołnierze wrzucili Fatimę, Bobbiego, Yoannę i McKey związanych do lochów. Fatima: Hej! Może trochę szacunku dla osoby, która jest piękna i to ona powinna być królową, co?! Żołnierz: Cicho... i tak wy pojedziecie na Sybir... Fatima: Ale najpierw weź się ubierz modniej! Wyglądasz jak poranne wymiociny... Żołnierz zamknął klatkę i uciekł z płaczem. Yoanna: Świetnie... jesteś zadowolona idiotko?! Fatima: A wy nie sądzicie, że wyglądał jak poranne wymiociny? ._. McKey: To... że naprawdę wyglądał jak poranne wymiociny nie ma teraz najmniejszego znaczenia! Musimy się jakoś wydostać! Yoanna: A, co wyście się idiotki tych porannych wymiocin uczepiły!!! Fatima: Bo poranne wymiociny są passe! McKey: Dokładnie! Yoanna: Wasze mózgi są tutaj najbardziej passe! A teraz... Bobbie przeszedł rozwiązany koło dziewczyn i wyważył z główki kraty. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Świetnie... czy nikogo nie dziwi fakt, że on wyważył kraty swoją głową?! Yoanna: Hej! Weź nas uwolnij! Bobbie: Nie? I tak robię wam tutaj przysługę, że ogłuszę wszystkich żołnierzy... zresztą Betty by sobie poradziła. ;) Yoanna: Osz ty! Yoanna wyrwała się. Bobbie: Widzisz? A teraz daj mi spokój, uwolnij resztę i uciekajcie stąd jak najszybciej. Ja tutaj muszę jeszcze jedną rzecz załatwić! Bobbie szedł po kamiennych schodach do góry. Słychać było jedynie odgłos padających żołnierzy. Yoanna: Świetnie... Yoanna uwolniła Fatimę i McKey. Yoanna: Tylko my się nigdzie nie ruszymy z Fatimą na mieście! Fatima: Tak już jest być sławną! Po prostu wszyscy proszą cię o autografy! Fatima zamachnęła włosami. Yoanna: Tylko w przypadku Rosji i tego, że Kimberly cię nie cierpi to grozi izolatką dla naszej trójki. ._. McKey: Czyli musimy jej zrobić makeover! <3 Fatima: O tak! <3 Makeover! Po chwili Yoanna włożyła na głowę Fatimy papierową torbę. Fatima: Miałam coś innego na myśli, gdy mówiono makeover... -,- Yoanna: Nic innego nie mamy! A teraz uciekajmy stąd! Yoanna, Fatima i McKey uciekły z lochów. Rosja, Pociąg Allice, Tyson i Lukaninho dojeżdżali już w okolice Moskwy. Tyson: Czy to mądrze zbliżać się tak blisko wielkiego miasta? Lukaninho: A masz inny wybór, żeby ich uratować? Tyson: No... nie. Lukaninho: Zatem pojedziemy do jakieś opuszczonej zwrotnicy i tam zostawimy pociąg... Tyson: Dobrze... ._., ale ona musi iść z nami... Lukaninho: Racja... Allice właśnie zrobiła karteczkę. Było napisane na niej "Nje kladnijsie tego autcia bes kulek" Tyson: Ona popełniła ponad 10 błędów w jednym zdaniu. ._. Lukaninho: Może się zlitują jak to zobaczą i nic z pociągiem nie zrobią... Allice: O tak! Po chwili grupka odstawiła pociąg na bocznicę i pobiegła w stronę centrum Moskwy. Moskwa, Salon na Kremlu Kimberly popijała arabską kawą z Kataru złote grzanki z kawiorem. Kimberly: Czyż to nie cudowne? Doradca: Racja caryco. Jednak musimy wprowadzać reformy! Kimberly: Dobrze, ale najpierw ogólcie Fatimę na oczach wszystkich, operacyjnie sprawdźcie żeby była potworem i zamknijcie ją do Zoo, a później na Sybir! <3 Doradca: Zrobimy jak chcesz, pani! Nagle wbiegł żołnierz. Żołnierz: Mamy problemy pani! Więźniowie uciekli! Kimberly: Wszyscy?! Żołnierz: Tak pani, nawet Fatima! Kimberly: A niech to... Kimberly zła podeszła do lustra. Kimberly: Musicie ją znaleźć... reszta mnie nie obchodzi, ale macie złapać Fatimę i przynieść mi tu ją żywą! Rozumiecie?! Żołnierz: Tak! Żołnierz odmaszerował. Kimberly: A teraz... wycofujemy ubrania które nosi Fatima i ogłaszamy noszenie ich za karalne. Również pobyt Fatimy kiedykolwiek na terenie naszego państwa ma być karany dożywociem na Sybierze dla niej! Zrozumiano? Doradca: Będzie jak rozkażesz pani... a teraz raczyła by pani wygłosić mowę dla Rosjan? Ludzie już dawno zgromadzili się wokół Kremlu... Kimberly: Wygłoszę! Kimberly wyszła na balkon z którego rozpościerał się widok na Moskwę. Gdy Kimberly pojawiła się ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć i płakać ze szczęścia. Moskwa, Biblioteka Kremla Bobbie włamał się do biblioteki i zaczął szperać w książkach. Bobbie: O tak... tego właśnie szukałem... Bobbie wziął nożyk i strona w książce odczepiła się. Bobbie: Cóż Kimberly... miałaś swoje pięć minut, które ci zapewniłem... Bobbie wyciągnął z kieszeni mały opancerzony kanisterek. Bobbie: Ja już zdobyłem co było mi potrzebne! Buhahaha! Bobbie z książką wybiegł z biblioteki, po drodze z kanisterka odpadła naklejka z napisem "Uran". Moskwa, Plac przed Kremlem Godzinę później Tyson, Lukaninho i Allice wbiegli na Plac pod Kremlem... właściwie to wbiegli Tyson i Lukaninho oraz Allice, która przełożona przez ramię Lukaninho zasnęła. Tyson: Jakim cudem Allice doszła tak daleko, co?! ._. Lukaninho: Też mnie to zastanawia... przecież ona nie zrobiła nic w tym programie... Tyson: Jakimś cudem ona wygrała dla nas jedno zadanie... Lukaninho: To musiał być głupi fart i tyle... Nagle Tyson wpadł na Arthura, który przechadzał się po placu. Tyson:' Sorka... to moja wina! Arthur: Ależ nie! Wina leży wyłącznie po mojej stronie... Lukaninho: Czekaj, czekaj... czy to ty byłeś gwiazdą I Love Money? Arthur: Oj... już mnie na ulicy poznają... a miałem być tu incognito... Tyson: Ale co ty tu robisz? ._. Arthur: Ja tylko zwiedzam... właśnie czy to wasze podobizny wiszą na słupach? Na słupach wisiały listy gończe z Allice, Tysonem, Lukaninho, Bobbiem, McKey i Yoanną, natomiast na bilbordach wisiały niekorzystne zdjęcia Fatimy. Arthur wręczył trójce papierowe torby. Tyson: Znowu?! Lukaninho: A teraz musimy znaleźć resztę i stąd uciec... Tyson: Przecież nie wpadniemy na nich od tak na ulicy... Tyson odwrócił się i wpadł na Yoannę, McKey i Fatimę w papierowych torbach na głowach. McKey: Auu! A co nie znasz zasad reality-show?! Tyson: Świetnie... Rosjanin: Patrzcie! Caryca Kimberly wygłosi mowę!!! <3 Kimberly stanęła na balkonie. Kimberly: Dziękuje poddani! Jesteście wspaniali i to, że mogę tu być znowu jest dla mnie wielkim zaszczytem. Zapewniam, że poprawie sytuacje naszego kraju i ogłaszam, że ODCHODZĘ Z TEGO DURNEGO REALITY-SHOW!!! McKey: Świetnie... przynajmniej nie będziemy musieli nagrywać tego odcinka w innym kraju. ._. Yoanna: I tym się przejmujesz?! Lukaninho: Dobra... jesteśmy wszyscy? Yoanna: Nie. Nie ma Bobbiego! Nagle jak gdyby nigdy nic zjawił się Bobbie. Bobbie: Hej... zaraz zrobi się tu gorąco i nie musicie mi dziękować! Yoanna: Coś ty... Doradca usunął Kimberly z okna i zszokowany przemówił do ludu. Doradca: Zdrada! Ta dziewczyna nie jest naszym carem! Zdrada i mistyfikacja!!! Ludzie zaczęli się burzyć, a grupka uciekła do pociągu. Moskwa, Salon na Kremlu Kimberly zdziwiona upadła na dywan. Kimberly: Co ty robisz?! I co insynuujesz! Doradca: Ja insynuuje?! Masz tu czarno na białym... Doradca rzucił pod nogi Kimberly książkę na stronie dziedziców tronu. Kimberly: C-co to jest?! Doradca: Dowód, że nie możesz być carycą! A teraz żołnierze! Brać ją! Kimberly zaczęła się szarpać. W końcu po paru minutach udało jej się uciec. Pociąg, Wagon Restauracyjny Wszyscy bardzo zmęczeni (oprócz Allice, która nie zrobiła kompletnie nic) siedzieli przy stolikach i rozmawiali, wkrótce przyszła do nich McKey z oświadczeniem. McKey: No cóż... Kimberly odeszła z programu i nic na to już szczególnie nie poradzimy... Yoanna: A co z nią? McKey: Uciekła i słuch po niej zaginął. My już też wyjechaliśmy poza granice Rosji... Tyson: Czyli jesteśmy bezpieczni? Lukaninho: I co ważne ludzie! Jesteśmy w finałowej szóstce!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Jak ja to teraz widzę? Teraz czas na Allice... co odcinek jest na nią czas, ale ona zawsze prześlizguje się do kolejnego odcinka! Cóż... Bobbie w tobie widzę najgroźniejsze zagrożenie... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: A po co mi to show? Mój plan cały czas się realizuje! Dzięki temu uranowi wkroczę w fazę drugą mojego planu. Yoanno! Nawet ty nie odgadniesz o co mi chodzi! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Tak... Betty wie, że Bobbie coś knuje i dowiem się co to dokładnie jest! Naprawdę szkoda mi Kimberly, bo nic nawet do niej nie miałam, teraz w sumie nic nie mam również do Fatimy, ale czas pokaże... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: I koniec, końców wyszło na moje! Taki plebs jak Kimberly nie może być głową nawet Bezgustowia... cóż... ja jestem tutaj królową i teraz nawet nie mam w programie rywalek! Co, może Allice mi zagrozi?! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Lubie placki i Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca! On jest zupełnie inny niż Taco'n!!! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Taco'n? ;( McKey: Cóż i tak dziwnym trafem została nas szósta? Co przyniesie nam wizyta w kolejnym kraju? Dowiecie się tego już wkrótce w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie!!! Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Kimberly w szarej narzucie szła przez plac, na którym trwały zamieszki. Kimberly: I co?! Jesteście zadowoleni! Ja jeszcze pokaże na co mnie stać i moje imię nie pozostanie bez echa!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie